Project: Hellhound
by scarface101
Summary: What if Harlan Wade got the idea of assigning Alma an experimental handler to better control her? What if that handler was a kidnapped Naruto? What would happen if these two formed a special kind of bond? Find out! Naruto x Alma x Harem. Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, and Jiraiya bashing. Don't like then don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N. Well as promised, the Naruto/FEAR Xover. Please don't flame me, my knowledge of FEAR is from what I learned on Wikipedia and what my cousin told me 'bout it; she never shuts up about it. Please review and no flames or Alma and Kira shall pay you a visit.**

**Credits: This fan-fic was brought to you by Scarface101 and Kid Buu 619.**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing. I only own my two Oc's Kira and Shizukesa, both will appear later.**

**Chapter one: Prologue.**

In a dark room sat a little girl in a red dress, her dark black hair covering her face, obscuring it from view. She didn't move or make a sound, for she knew she was being watched. Always being watched. She tilted her head slightly in the direction of a hidden microphone in the wall, then her eyes took a brief glance at a camera in the corner of the ceiling.

It was like this nearly as long as she could remember, they would take her out of her cell, make her do some menial tasks to test her powers, put in a room with a doctor who hoped to 'befriend' her only for her to either drive them insane or outright ignore their presence altogether, then they would collect blood, hair, and finger nail samples, and finally put her back in her cell.

That was Alma Wade's routine, but for some reason she felt like something was soon going to happen, something very interesting.

**Elsewhere.**

Dr. Harlan Wade, the head of Project Origin was staring at the camera feed of his 'daughter' Alma, it was like this day after day, almost like routine. They would do the tests, Alma's interviews would end badly, they would collect samples and then the cycle would repeat all over again. He sighed and spoke to himself "We aren't getting anywhere like this. We need something that'll make Alma more cooperative, but what?"

Dr. Green came into the room and spoke professionally "Permission to speak, sir?" he paused wondering whether she may or may not have anything useful to say since she was going to interview Alma tomorrow, but decided to hear her anyway since this might be her last day with an intact psyche.

"Granted." He briefly said. She nodded and spoke "Thank you, sir. I believe we might need another variable in Project Origin…"

She was interrupted by Harlan when he asked "Another variable? What is it? Speak up."

She cleared her throat and continued "I feel like we're arming a ticking time bomb without some form of failsafe to stop it. As you are already aware, Alma has become extremely uncooperative, so what if we assign her some kind of… handler that can keep a reign on both Alma herself and her abilities?"

Harlan paused at this… a handler? Someone that could keep Alma under control? It was so simple, yet brilliant. If they could psionically link Alma to another individual then it could be done! But there was a catch… he couldn't just link anyone to Alma, it had to be someone unique, someone that… [buzz buzz]

"Now what?" he pulled out his pager and learned it was telling him that one of his business partners was visiting, a business partner that wasn't Armacham. One Danzo Shimura from that village of Ninja's. While Harlan preferred to deny the existence of such things, he couldn't deny that Danzo provided him with interesting research material such as test subjects for his more… dangerous experiments which Alma couldn't be used for. Perhaps the old man had something he could use on Alma? It was at least worth a shot.

"Please excuse me." Dr. Green nodded as her boss left the room.

After a few minutes Dr. Wade arrived in the meeting room where an elderly and heavily bandaged man waited. "Danzo." Greeted the Dr. "Harlan." Danzo greeted back.

"I won't beat around the bush; what do you have for me today?" said the Dr. wanting to get this over with. The older man smiled slightly and pointed to the monitors used to show his 'merchandise' "That boy is one Naruto Uzumaki, he is the container of a demon. I am hoping that you can strengthen him, turn him into a powerful weapon, I can use."

Harlan Wade wanted to call bullshit on the 'demon container' bit, but with what he's seen Alma do he'll humor the old man; From what he learned as Danzo spoke the kid was an orphan, no family whatsoever, so no one would miss him except a few individuals, one being the old man's rival someone called Hiruzen, but the bandaged elder assured that nothing would lead back to him.

Harlan nodded and decided to use this 'demon container' for his new project, which he dubbed Project: Hellhound.

**An hour later**

Naruto was shoved inside a cell, out of rage he threw himself against the bars hoping to grab someone, anyone within reach. But they were already gone. He shook the bars screaming bloody murder until he became too tired to continue, once he was done he laid himself down on the cot panting for breath as he tried to remember how he got here.

First he went to get some groceries that his friend Ayame Ichiraku was holding for him since stores constantly overcharged him. Next while on his way he was attacked by some strange people wearing blank masks with the kanji for 'Root' on them. Finally he remembered some old man saying that he was going to be turned into a weapon.

That was as far as he'd gotten, when he felt a chill go up his spine. He was being watched. He turned his head to the side spotting a ten year old girl that was his age, wearing a red dress, her hair obscured her face but he saw her burning orange eyes staring into his own.

Something about this girl screamed 'danger' to him, but another part of him wanted to hug her and tell her everything was going to be okay. She tilted her head slightly then asked 'Can you see me?'

The blonde gulped when he noticed that her mouth never moved when she spoke. His mouth opened and closed, nothing coming out, making him nod. The girl continued staring at him as though she were inspecting a rare animal she had never seen before.

Finally she spoke this time using her voice that sounded raspy "You're like me. Hated and alone." The whiskered teen asked her "How do you know that?" her response was to tap side of her head three times. It took him a few seconds to realize it before he spoke the answer out loud "You read my mind?"

She nodded, making him shout at her "STAY OUT OF MY HEAD!" normally Alma would have violently retaliated at anyone who shouted at her like that but for some reason she felt like curling into a ball and crying.

She looked down speaking with her mind 'I'm sorry, I won't do it again.' He noticed the hurt tone in her 'voice' he sighed as he got up from the cot and hugged her. The powerful psychic froze up, she had never been hugged in all her life and it felt nice. _'Maybe all humans aren't bad'_ she thought as she accepted the embrace.

The blonde asked "What's your name?" she snuggled up closer into his warm body and answered with her mind 'Alma.'

He smiled replying "That's a nice name. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm sorry for snapping at you." She froze up again because no one had ever been so nice to her she could honestly say that no one ever apologized to her when they were mean to her.

Without realizing it her lips curled upwards into a small smile, finally she wrapped her small arms around the boy's waist as she asked "Do you want to be my friend?" the blonde boy nodded excitedly causing her to ask again "Forever?"

"Forever and ever." He confirmed and unknowingly creating a powerful bond between the two that not even Alma herself was aware of.

**Three years later.**

The bond between the two grew by leaps and bounds to the point, where it became visible only for the two of them. They could easily communicate telepathically with ease and Alma's powers became stronger than ever, but thanks to her 'handler' he kept them and her in check until the time was right for them to escape.

Thanks to Naruto's befriending of Alma she became less violent and in more control of her emotions, but she still had daydreams of killing everyone who did her and her friend wrong.

Her 'father' Harlan was unaware of the bond they already shared and was persistent in trying to create an artificial far-cry of their bond. He always failed of course since he didn't realize that all of his artificial bonds he tried to create were immediately burned out by the two children's true bond.

Meanwhile in Naruto's cell he was having a mental conversation with Alma, trying his best to teach her everything he knew about the outside world. Unknown to him, because of his kindness to her, befriending her, and teaching her about human emotions and the outside world, she adored him and all but worshipped him.

As he taught her about his limited knowledge about what kinds of plants there were like flowers, in her mind she dreamed about being by his side, holding his hand and making love to him, which she learned by reading the minds of the various scientists she encountered when sending her consciousness out of her body.

Some of her daydreams accidently spilled through the bond causing Naruto to glimpse a picture of them holding hands. 'What was that?' he asked her with his mind. Alma knew that she couldn't lie to him, but neither could she tell him the truth, it was too embarrassing so she decided to respond with 'I don't want to talk about it.'

The whiskered boy mentally nodded, while he could have forced himself into her mind to see what she was hiding he didn't so it for two reason. First was because he didn't want to break the trust with the only friend he had in this godforsaken place, and two they made it a rule to never force themselves into each other's minds so as to respect one another's privacy. If in a case like this when something slipped through the bond, if one didn't want to talk about it then they left it at that.

Naruto sighed as he spoke to her 'Fine, it's your business anyway. When are you going scouting?"

Scouting was the activity where Alma would use her psychic abilities to invisibly walk amongst the scientists and learn if they were going to try anything new or to find weak-points in the base they could use to escape.

She replied while still being embarrassed about her Naruto seeing that image 'I was just about to leave.' With that she quickly left, her embarrassment and quick exit was easily felt by the Jinchuuriki as the chord that connected them tightened. He smirked and thought while being careful not to let it spill over into their bond _'So she likes me? Well, I guess it's not entirely surprising given our unique relationship.'_

Meanwhile with Alma she walked the halls of the laboratories and taking whatever information she wanted from the feeble minds of the scientists and guards, sometimes she would walk through someone making them shiver from the sudden chill, it was pretty funny sometimes.

She just finished learning that one the of guards was cheating on his wife with the captain of the guards, a woman named Lucy, when she noticed her father looked like he was ranting angrily about something. Alma decided to listen in, in case something interesting happened. She walked through the wall of his office and heard him rant

"Project: Hellhound is a complete and utter failure! We wasted three years on one brat who can't connect with that stupid bitch!"

Another doctor spoke "Sir please, calm down. Maybe that Japanese boy just isn't compatible with Alma?"

Harlan Wade shook his head continuing to speak "I thought of that already. We tried it on a few others, but their minds were immediately fried before the connection was finalized. He's the only one that hasn't been killed outright." Alma laughed out loud knowing they couldn't hear her, she remembered those times when her 'father' tried to force all those meatbags into forming a bond with her. It was fun when she liquefied their brains or made their heads explode.

"Then maybe we aren't doing something right?" the doctor asked.

Harlan shook his head again and spoke "I've tried everything. EVERYTHING! No matter what I do, it doesn't work! It cannot be done! I've had enough! Tomorrow morning, have a sperm sample collected from the boy then terminate him, in three days we're going to artificially impregnate Alma."

The doctor gaped and asked "Sir isn't she too young? Shouldn't we wait till she's fifteen or so?"

Alma's father threw a clipboard at the doctor shouting "THE TIME FOR WAITING IS OVER! If we don't give our funders results they'll pull the plug on us and we'll lose everything! Now do what I say."

Alma's eyes changed from yellow to orange as rage overcame her, but thanks to her friend she learned not to lose her sense of reason, she quickly relayed everything she heard from her father to Naruto. After about a minute her friend told her 'So that's how it is? Okay then, Alma it is time to go. Let me out.'

Her spirit went back to her body she grinned since it was time to show them what she could really do. She smiled as she phased through her cell's bars to test if she could do it while in her body then used her bond with Naruto to bungee herself towards him.

She smiled widely as she used telekinesis to undo the lock on his cell, exited the cramped cell as he stretched his body he spoke using his voice "Go have fun Alma." She nodded and disappeared.

**Elsewhere.**

Harlan Wade's office phone began ringing as he was looking through research notes, he growled as he picked it up and spoke angrily into it "This had better be good, if it's not then I'll, I'll…" he trailed off when he realized all he could hear was static, then he heard a raspy female voice say "I'm going to kill you."

He slowly hanged up the phone, while placing a hand over his eyes as he rubbed his temples, when he removed his hand he saw two small feet that were soaked in blood standing on his desk. He slowly looked and saw what he never wanted to see, a smiling Alma.

She leaned forward as his mouth opened and closed unable to speak due to shock. She put a small finger to his forehead and whispered to him "You were wrong." He looked puzzled not knowing what she meant then felt like his body was on fire as his skin and flesh bubbled like boiling water, causing him to scream in pain.

The small girl smiled wider as blood came out of the man's mouth, ears, nose, and eyes. His eyes popped like grapes as he coughed up more blood, he tried gasping for breath but his nose and throat were clogged up with blood causing him to choke. Finally he stopped as he slumped over, his body riddled with horrific boils and sores.

She giggled as she disappeared into ash and reappeared next to Naruto, he noticed the carnage that she had created thanks to using her hallucination to have the guards kill the staff then each other, with fires raging here and there and bloodstains all around.

He whistled and said with his mind 'Wow, you work fast.' She blushed and giggled in appreciation at the praise. He smiled at her and asked 'You get the information?' causing her to nod then change into her younger eight year old form.

She took his hand and the two slowly disappeared into ash as the blonde spoke out loud to the empty hallway "Next stop, my old home… Konoha."

**A/N. Okay be honest and tell me what you think in your reviews. Constructive criticism is welcome, flames are not. Thank you and May God bless America.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N. RAAAAAAGH! FUCK YOU OBITO! FUCK YOU CANNON NARUTO! AND FUCK YOU KISHIMOTO! Seriously, first Kishimoto redeemed Sasuke and now Obito? Another thing that pisses me off is that Cannon Naruto claims to have seen Obito's past, so therefore he should've seen all the sins Obito committed like starting the Bloodline Purge in Kiri for an example, but nooooooo, Canon Naruto has to do the whole 'peace through forgiveness' crap. Believe me, I hate needless war much as the next man, and I'm all for second chances, but there are things that cannot be forgiven under any circumstances. Anyway another update, another chapter. Please review, it would brighten my soured mood. And no flames; flamers will be visited by Alma.**

**Credits: This fan-fic was brought you by Scarface101 and Kid Buu 619.**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing. I only own my two Oc's Kira and Shizukesa, both will appear later.**

**Chapter two: The Academy.**

Hiruzen Sarutobi was sitting in his office doing paperworkwhile occasionally glancing at a picture of his surrogate grandson who disappeared three years ago. The aged Hokage sighed as he stamped another piece of paperwork; he sighed again while still wondering who made the young boy vanish. A tear escaped his eye as he thought of the possibility that the boy was murdered until he heard a voice say "Hey old man."

His gaze turned towards the picture as he heard "It's been a long time, hasn't it?" the aged Hokage's jaw hanged open as he believed the photo was talking to him, he paused for a moment and thought of the chance he was dreaming so he decided to play along "Yes it has, Naruto-kun."

He heard the boy's voice ask "Why ya looking at a picture of me when I'm right here?" Hiruzen turned his head to the front of his desk and spotted Naruto himself munching on what looked like some kind of bread with a young girl his age standing next to him.

Once again his jaw-hanged open. "Hey, old man if you don't close your mouth or fly's will get inside." The elder man's eyes rolled into his head as he fell to the floor and fainted. Naruto sweat-dropped at this, Alma simply stated oblivious to what happened "You killed him."

**Later.**

Hiruzen woke up on his office couch thinking _'Wow, that was quite a vivid dream.'_ "Got any fours?" he heard one voice say. He turned his head to the side and spotted his surrogate grandson playing cards with a young girl in a red dress.

The latter said nothing and merely handed over two cards. "Don't have any. Go fish." The blonde said prompting her to take a card from the deck. The Hokage leapt onto his feat and shouted "NARUTO-KUN IS THAT REALLY YOU?"

The whiskered boy cleaned out his ears bluntly replying "Yep." The young psychic decided to leave so her friend could have a proper reunion and so that she could explore around for a bit. She promptly disappeared in a cloud of ash without so much as a sound.

"Where were you? What happened? Why did you disappear? And who is that girl that is…" he trailed off when he realized she was gone, and wondered how she left without him noticing.

The blonde sighed and then began to explain everything that had happened in the last three years including describing the blank-masked Anbu that kidnapped him immediately given the aged man a good idea on who was behind the boy's disappearance.

"So you're telling me, that you were kidnapped then used in an experiment to bond with a young girl named Alma so that her father Harlan Wade could control her, so that he and the company he worked for could somehow use Alma's abilities to their advantage. However the both of you, without realizing it, created a bond that links you together?" asked Hiruzen trying to make sense of the boy's unusual tale.

"Yep that's about the summary of it. We escaped about two months ago." Confirming the summarization while chewing on some kind of bread. "Two months? I thought you told me she could teleport? What were you doing in the meantime?" asked the aged man in confusion.

Naruto took another bite as he explained "She can. Before we came back here she wanted to explore the world and see everything she missed. We stopped in, Paris, Moscow, the USA, China, Japan, Germany, stayed in Hawaii for three days, then we went to Ireland, Scotland, London [snicker] had to stop Alma-chan from stealing the Crown Jewels of England because she thought they were pretty. Then we stopped in the Bahamas and finally doubled back to the USA and visited famous landmarks like the Statue of Liberty and Mt. Rushmore for a few examples. Then we came here in your office but before that we stopped by Paris to grab a bite to eat."

Hiruzen's jaw dropped once again as he spoke "Good grief! You traveled all over the world? I haven't even heard of such places." The blonde waved his hand from side to side replying "We didn't travel ALL over the Earth, but we visited a great many places, did you know that they actually have better technology then us? They have things like cars, helicopters; I still haven't figured out cell phones or computers yet!"

The aged man had a question mark over his head as he asked "What's a cell phone? Or a computer for that matter?" Naruto paused as he contemplated on how to answer, he sighed and spoke "I'll tell ya later, it's kind of hard to explain since I don't fully understand them. But I'll give you this, it is called a croissant, it's from Paris."

The old man took what appeared to be a loaf of bread, but it was like a crescent. He took a bite and shouted "DELICIOUS! NARUTO YOU MUST TELL ME MORE!" the blonde boy sweat-dropped as he thought _'This could take awhile.'_

**With Alma.**

Alma was now in the form of a voluptuous twenty-three year old woman with low-mid C-cup breasts, wearing a larger version of her trademark red dress to accommodate her taller form. The reason she took this form was to blend in better with the crowd, because she was taught by Naruto that a wandering eight year old was bound to attract attention, usually in the form of genuinely concerned citizens or perverted pedophiles.

Regrettably he forgot to mention that being in the form of a beautiful woman also drew attention in the form of perverted men, and on occasion lesbian and/or bi-sexual women. The black-haired psychic gazed at her form's reflection in an empty window, wondering if her one and only true friend would find it appealing or if he preferred her younger form. Not her eight year old one, she only used that so that he could hold her in his arms or sit on his lap, plus she found it took less energy to teleport the both of them as an eight year old.

Her musings were broken by a man with gravity defying silver hair and wearing a mask. Alma's yellow eyes narrowed, all the scientists that she met wore masks so therefore she had an extreme distrust of anyone that wore one.

She noticed he was reading a book of some kind so she read his mind to learn what the contents were, from what she understood it consisted of nothing but sex… an image of her and Naruto in bed doing those… activities entered her mind making her blush and forget about turning invisible.

The masked man looked up from his book and noticed the blushing woman. He smirked believing it was because of him. He gave her his signature eye smile and put his 'moves' on her "Hello Ms, nice night isn't it? You shouldn't be alone at this time of night, how about I escort you home and we have some tea together?"

As he spoke Alma's eyes changed from yellow to orange in anger. While she still had a hard time understanding subtle things like flirting, and the like. She could tell from reading his mind what his intentions were. She wanted to melt him into nothing but her friend Naruto told her that sometimes death is too quick and easy, but pain; pain could last a lot longer and that it is lingering which can often be more dreadful than death, depending on the type of pain.

She smiled and disappeared in a pile of ash, leaving a confused Kakashi. Before he knew it everything in his vision took on hues of red and orange, he heard a feminine voice say "Turn around." He slowly turned and spotted Kushina Uzumaki, Rin and Obito each holding a tanto.

They slowly approached with menacing smiles, the masked Jonin wanted to run like hell but found his feet nailed down by his sensei's tri-pronged Kunai, then a tanto went through his gut with the voice of his Sensei, Minato Namikaze saying "Been awhile, eh Kakashi?"

A few moments later a loud scream was heard throughout Konoha.

**With Naruto.**

"AAAAAAAAGH!"

"Did you hear something?" asked Naruto as he finished explaining how he managed to stop Alma from stealing the Crown Jewels by pacifying her with candy. Hiruzen replied "I didn't hear anything." The two shrugged then the blonde spoke tiredly "Well, I'd love to stay up and tell you more stories, but it's late and I wanna get to sleep."

The aged Hokage nodded while rubbing his head sheepishly and said "Well, you can stay here until I arrange a proper home for you and Alma-san, since I'm sure the two of you will want to be together." The whiskered teen nodded in gratitude as he plopped himself on the comfy couch. Before leaving the Hokage said "One more thing, I'll be signing you up for the Academy tomorrow, is that ok?" he didn't ask about Alma joining because he wasn't sure if she would want to or not, but if she wanted to just stay and watch his surrogate grandson during class then it was okay.

The blonde replied "That's fine. Don't really have much better to do, anyway." With that the young boy turned to his side to get more comfortable as his surrogate grandfather left.

A few moments later the blonde spoke out loud "I know you're there." The response he heard was 'Boo, you're no fun.' Alma said as she appeared next to him, transforming into her eight year old form to better fit in the couch with him.

'How'd it go?' she mentally asked. He responded by showing her with his memories of what recently transpired. She smiled glad that they would be together, but slightly frowned when she learned only he was going to the Academy 'Can I go with you?' she asked not wanting to be separated from him. He thought for a moment then replied with his mind 'Sure, but you must be invisible and can't kill anyone unless I say otherwise. You promise?'

She nodded, which made him frown slightly as he asked again a little more forcefully 'You promise?' this time she replied back 'Yes, I promise.' He nodded in acceptance. While she had calmed down a lot thanks to him she still had destructive urges, especially if someone had the bright idea of hurting or insulting him or her, though she seemed to react much more violently if it was him that was attacked, either with words or violence.

He sighed as he allowed sleep to overtake him, Alma just laid on his chest enjoying his warmth. It had been like this since they bonded, he would fall asleep and she would watch him. She never need or required to sleep, which was fine with her since the only dreams she would have, would more than likely be nightmares.

Her musings were broken when she noticed he began to shift uncomfortably and mumble in fear of something. She knew immediately it was one of his nightmares of when he was younger, while he never told her everything; she knew that he suffered immensely and by damn she would destroy anything that dare harmed her one and only friend!

Her eyes glowed orange as rage took her over. "Leave me alone, I didn't do anything to you." He mumbled in his sleep. Alma's eyes softened as they turned yellow again. A tear fell out of her eye as she gently pushed away his nightmares while being careful not to intrude on his more private thoughts or memories. Once she was finished he had calmed down a lot which was finalized as she hummed the song from her beloved music box, while she was humming she thought _'I'll always be there for you, my… love. Always.'_

**The next morning.**

Naruto was being escorted by his surrogate grandfather to his new classroom, with an invisible Alma following close behind in her normal thirteen year old form since she had no need to appear younger or older.

When they entered the classroom all eyes turn the two (three including Alma) a tan-skinned man with a scar across his nose bowed respectfully and asked "Hokage-sama, what can I do for you?" the aged Hokage chuckled heartily then cleared his throat and spoke to the class "Today, a new student will be joining you, his name is Naruto Uzumaki so be nice to him."

The name made the two Chunin teacher's eyes widen, the boy disappeared for three years then just reappeared like magic? Something was very strange about this.

Alma was standing next to her friend listening to the thoughts of those inside the classroom, searching for anything or anyone who thought ill of him or wanted to harm him. This was an almost constant habit for her; Naruto discussed this with her once and said she was paranoid… _'What does that word mean anyway? I'll figure that out later'_

The silver-haired teacher, Mizuki was already concocting plans to sabotage the boy's work, which in turn caused Alma to make plans on putting him into a coma. While she did promise not to kill anyone in Naruto's class without his say, that didn't mean she could use… other methods to deal with his enemies.

Iruka and almost all the civilian children were pretty much neutral which was fine with her so long as they didn't make trouble for her friend. Then she began hearing some more interesting thoughts.

'_Wow, he's kinda cute. The whiskers and blonde hair look cool too. Even better he seems pretty nice, not like that stupid Sasuke-k, I mean teme! Call me a slut will he? Oh ho ho! I'll never ask him on a date for so long as I live!'_ thought a blonde haired girl named Ino Yamanaka; the thought of Naruto being with another girl made Alma's skin crawl, she quickly teleported to him and grabbed onto his arm in one of her possessive fits.

'_Seems, okay. Wonder if me and Shikamaru/Chouji could be friends with this guy?'_ thought two boys by name of Shikamaru Nara and Chouji Akamichi. This made the psychic grip harder because she feared if her Naruto made more friends then he'll forget her, and she couldn't bear that!

'_Naruto-kun is here? Oh no, he's looking at me! I think I'm feeling faint!'_ thought a girl named Hinata Hyuuga. The yellow-eyed girl noticed her love was indeed looking at the lavender eyed girl, in jealousy she transformed into her older more buxom form with G-cup breasts, shoving them into the blonde boy's face, which no one could see since she was invisible, but they could see his blush. (Due to their bond, Naruto can still see Alma even when she is invisible.)

'Alma! What are you doing? I can't see!' Naruto said with his mind making his friend reply back in a sultry tone 'Shush, just enjoy this.' Through their bond she heard him whisper something about 'unstable and emotionally stunted psychics'

She ignored his mumblings and returned to reading the minds of possible enemies. _'That punk thinks he's cool 'cause he is the new guy huh? I'll just have to show him who's boss around here!'_ the dark-haired psychic's eyes went to a boy with red tattoos on his face with a dog sitting on his head. She narrowed her eyes at the one she identified as Kiba Inuzuka. For a brief moment, Alma considered breaking his kneecaps right there, but it would've been too obvious, she'd have until nighttime where she could have some 'fun' with him. The kind that would make him go screaming into the night and eventually commit suicide.

'_Strange my insects are telling me to stay away from. It would be logical to assume he has some kind of unusual ability.'_ The psychic wondered if he was unknowingly referring to herself or hers and Naruto's bond together.

'_That baka must think he is all cool like Sasuke-kun; speaking of Sasuke-kun he'll no doubt beat up the new guy, or maybe I could do it to impress him! __**Oh yeah there's going to be a bloodbath CHA!'**_this made the yellow eyed- girl's blood boil her eyes turned orange in anger but at the same time she had a question mark over her head wondering why there were two minds in a single person.

Finally the last person of note thought _'Hmph, who cares about that weakling? He'll just be another punching bag I can use to test my strength, then one day when I'm strong enough I can kill HIM.'_ The dark-haired woman's eyes changed from orange to red for this guy thinking he could dismiss her bond-mate as a weakling and thinking about using her only friend as a punching bag. Though that last part about killing someone caught her attention so she poked around inside his mind and learned that him and his whole clan and family were killed in a single night by his older brother Itachi.

This gave Alma some delicious ideas in using the boy's memories against him and give him nightmares that would slowly drive him insane. Her thoughts were broken when she heard the man called Iruka say "Now then why don't you take a seat at the desk where Sasuke and Sakura are sitting?"

Alma wouldn't stand for that, she threw herself into the boy's body, possessing him and forcing his body to walk up the steps where the shy girl was sitting _'Better to be next to her than those scum'_ although she would also do whatever it took to scare away that Hinata girl if she was aiming for her man's heart.

'ALMA! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? LEMME GO!' Naruto mentally shouted at her while trying to shove her out of his body. She merely responded 'You'll thank me later.' When she got to her destination she grabbed Kiba by the scruff of his jacket and threw him down the steps making everyone in class jaw-drop.

Alma spoke using the blonde's voice box "I refuse to sit next to them." And with that she plopped Naruto's body down in the seat next to the shy Hyuuga who was turning red in the face, and turning her head away in both fear and embarrassment, more so due to the latter.

After getting the blonde's body comfortable in the seat she released it allowing her friend control of it once again. He angrily spoke with his mind 'We'll talk about this later.' The tone he used made her shrink into her eight year old form as she didn't like upsetting him and hated it whenever she made him mad, but no matter what she would protect him, even if it made him angry.

Iruka cleared his throat and spoke "Naruto, since this is your first day I'll let you off with a warning, but do something like that again and there will be punishment. Kiba go sit with Sakura and Sasuke." The dog boy got up while glaring at the blonde and sat in the indicated seat. After that incident the Sandaime said goodbye and good luck to the class and left.

A few minutes later Iruka was giving a lecture about the Five Major Villages, with Naruto listening earnestly. Alma was only half listening, because she already knew such things from the minds of people she read the previous night. She was in the fetal position silently crying at her friend being angry at her, with nothing else to do she tried to apologize to him, but her message was blocked out by his mental defenses.

She frowned in annoyance, because of their bond and his strong mental fortitude he was the only person in the world she couldn't peer into the mind, and right now his barriers were on maximum security which was his way of saying that he didn't want to talk right now.

About a half hour later, it was time for Kunai and Shuriken practice, the young psychic watched the children as they took their turns and as she watched was surprised at how well some of them did, and absolutely despised the smug grin the one called Sasuke gave her friend.

Finally it was Naruto's turn as he got his Kunai and Shuriken from Iruka, Alma thought _'Maybe if I help him, he won't be mad at me anymore.'_ As the blonde took his first shot, the psychic used telekinesis to make it hit the bulls-eye.

This caused the blonde to raise an eyebrow, so he threw another one only to achieve the same results. It didn't take him long to realize how this was happening… Alma. 'Cut that out! That's cheating! What's the point of learning to be a Shinobi if you keep on interfering?' he spoke angrily through their mental link.

The dark-haired girl replied back trying to defend herself 'But this is your first day, and you were so angry earlier that I thought…' she was abruptly interrupted by him as he said 'But nothing! Stop helping me! If I'm going to be here, then it has to be done fairly. Now go away!'

Alma cried at his words and disappeared into ash while repeatedly saying to him 'I'm sorry. I'm sorry.' When she left Naruto felt bad for being so harsh on her, he forgot that despite all her power and able to freely change her appearance, she was still a little girl inside and was rather sensitive. He'd have to apologize to her later.

**With Alma.**

The young psychic was teleporting around Konoha at random while changing from her child, normal thirteen year old, and adult forms at random intervals. She had no idea where to go or what do with herself. Ever since they bonded together he had become her other half, her friend, everything to her, without him she had nothing, without him she had no purpose in existing. Now he was angry at her and it made her both depressed and angry at herself for angering her friend.

She stopped teleporting around finding herself in a random alley. She settled for changing into her adult form and sit on an empty wooden box as she waited for her friend to call her when he was ready to talk. Minutes slowly ticked by as she tried to ease her boredom by singing anything that came to mind, such as random made-up tunes or songs she remembered hearing while traveling the world with Naruto. Sometimes she would use telekinesis to throw a random object around for no apparent reason.

An unknown amount of time passed by when she noticed the presence of a man with pink hair approaching her, she reached into his mind and learned three things. First, his name was Kizashi Haruno. Two, he was the father of that Sakura girl. Finally, he wanted to get lucky with her. She contemplated killing but decided to warn him first since she was taught by Naruto to never kill someone without a reason or giving them a chance to leave.

"Go away." She spoke loud enough for him to hear. The man chuckled replying "Come on baby, don't be like that. How about we get you a hot meal and a _warm_ bed?" the yellow-eyed woman's skin crawled when she heard the emphasized word.

"I warned you." She said before using telekinesis to crush his larynx, so he can't scream then melting his flesh, leaving only a blood-soaked skeleton. She sighed and vanished in a cloud of ash.

**End chapter two.**

**A/N. Okay, this one is longer than the previous and I tried to put in some character development between Alma and Naruto, so please review, and tell me if you agree with my rant up above. Thank you and May God Bless America.**


End file.
